A Pain in the Neck
A Pain in the Neck is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-second case of the game and the second case of the game's World Edition (Season 2). It is also the second case to take place in Europe. Plot Upon learning that an eco-terrorist organization called Global Green may be responsible for the recent wave of violence throughout Europe and that the Pope was kidnapped, Chief Cross suspects that Global Green kidnapped him, so she wanted the player to protect another high-ranking official, the King of Spain, in Madrid, considering Aleks determined that Lia Harper fled there. Irene assigned her daughter, Abby Cross, to help the player. Once being introduced, the team set off to the Royal Palace of Madrid to check on the King of Spain. Tough luck hit the team as the King of Spain, David García, was shot with a poisonous blow dart, which Zaire confirmed as the murder weapon. The team investigated the Market of San Miguel and the Temple of Debod as well as flagged five suspects during the investigation: the Spanish Armed Forces Chief of Defense Staff, Antonio Sánchez, who considered the King to be a threat to national security after he unintentionally poisoned Madrid's food supply; the Head of Marketplace Administration, Francisco Javier González, who was good friends with the King until he threatened to remove his rank upon discovering Fransisco intends to put the market vendors out of business to focus on other improving markets; the victim's wife and Queen of Spain, Beatriz García, who despised her husband for threatening the people of Madrid; a traveler, Eli Hudson (who Abby is infatuated with), who was poisoned by the food supply; and a drunk albeit popular socialite, Kelly Gilmore, who partied with the King which got him to expose a secret of his. After gathering enough evidence, the killer was revealed to be the Queen of Spain herself. Abby presented the evidence before Beatriz and asked why she killed her own husband. In response, Beatriz coldly said that all she wanted was to protect the people of Spain. David was involved with an unknown organization that ordered him to drug the entire food supply of Spain with two different drugs. One of them identified by the team was K2 Spice but the other was currently unknown. Beatriz loves taking care of her home country so David performing this heinous act drew her over the line. Beatriz was shipped off to International Court after admitting and explaining her crime. In court, Beatriz requested that the team find the organization that forced her husband to poison Spain. Judge Bloodworth simply gave Beatriz a 25-year jail sentence for the murder of the King of Spain, David Garcia. Following Beatriz's incarceration, the team was tasked with finding the Pope and uncovering any information on the organization that is responsible for poisoning Spain. Abby and the player requested Antonio's help and went to the temple, only to find the Pope's rosary which had Francisco's mucus on it. Admitting he was the one who kidnapped the Pope back in Edinburgh, Francisco dropped a bomb when he explained how he was the Chairman of Global Green. He was also the one who ordered the King of Spain to poison Spain in order to achieve the organization's ultimate goal. Their president is the leader who simply wants what's best for Europe's environment. There were more shocking secrets revealed by the team. Aleks tracked down the customer code on pictures of the Pope and it belonged to Ceirios. When interrogated, Ceirios expressed how sorry she didn't tell the ICA but she is working undercover in Global Green, hoping to bring it down. She knows the dangers involved and also discovered that "Weak Gall Nor" is actually an anagram and that the operative is still in Greece. Not only that but Kelly Gilmore was discovered to have ingested a syrup manufactured by Global Green. Kelly noted that Lia Harper gave it to her and that a weird side effect turned her eyes green. With everything unearthed, the team reported this to Chief Cross, who was displeased with Ceirios for not telling her about going undercover. Irene connects the dots and realizes that Lia Harper came to Madrid to help Francisco move the Pope and poison the citizens of Spain for a reason that has yet to be uncovered. She also confirms that the K2 Spice and Global Green syrup are the two drugs mainly distributed by the eco-terrorist organization. Aleks quickly reports that Lia's tracking device is off the radar but "Weak Gall Nor" is the only Global Green operative that's active at the moment in Istanbul. Thus, Chief Cross sends the player off to Turkey to find "Weak Gall Nor". Summary Victim *'David García' (spat out foam as he got shot with a poisoned blow dart) Murder Weapon *'Blow Dart' Killer *'Beatriz García' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue *The suspect has a sunburn Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect has a sunburn Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect reads hieroglyphs Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect has a sunburn Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer is knowledgeable about plants. *The Killer uses sunscreen. *The Killer reads hieroglyphs. *The Killer wears blue. *The Killer has a sunburn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Palace Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Phone, Faded Flyer; Victim identified: David Garcia) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Smartphone) * Analyze Smartphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Antonio Sánchez) * Question Antonio Sánchez about his texts with the King. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Flea Market Flyer; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Flea Market) * Investigate Flea Market. (Prerequisite: Flea Market Flyer unraveled; Clues: Porcelain Pieces, Pile of Cupcakes, Blow Dart) * Examine Porcelain Pieces. (Result: Engraved Vase) * Analyze Engraved Vase. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Francisco Javier González) * Ask Francisco Javier González about his gift to the King. (Prerequisite: Engraved Vase analyzed) * Examine Pile of Cupcakes. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Beatriz Garcia) * Talk to Beatriz Garcia about her husband. (Prerequisite: Necklace found) * Examine Blow Dart. (Result: Mysterious Substance) * Examine Mysterious Substance. (Evidence: Killer uses sunscreen) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Blow Dart; Evidence: Killer is knowledgeable about plants) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Temple Interior. after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Papyrus, Photo (Strange Man), Note with Bullets * Examine Faded Papyrus. (Result: Hieroglyphs) * Analyze Hieroglyphs. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer reads hieroglyphs) * Examine Strange Man. (New Suspect: Eli Hudson) * Ask Eli Hudson why he was stalking the King. (Prerequisite: Eli identified on Photo) * Examine Note with Bullets. (Result: Threat; Clue: Bullets) * Analyze Bullets. (09:00:00) * Question Antonio Sánchez about his threat to the King. (Prerequisite: Bullets analyzed) * Investigate Market Stall. (Prerequisite: Talk to Antonio Sánchez; Clues: Candy Box, Expensive Earrings) * Examine Candy Box. (Result: Powdered Sugar) * Analyze Powdered Sugar. (03:00:00) * Grill Francisco Javier González about the drugged food supply. (Prerequisite: Powdered Sugar analyzed) * Examine Expensive Earrings. (New Suspect: Kelly Gilmore) * Talk to Kelly Gilmore about her expensive earrings. (Prerequisite: Kelly's Earrings identified) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Kelly Gilmore about the King's secret. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Tomb. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Complaint Form, Locked Chest) * Examine Complaint Form. (Result: ID Number) * Analyze ID Number. (09:00:00) * Question Eli Hudson about the complaint issued against him. (Prerequisite: ID Number analyzed) * Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Opened Chest) * Examine Opened Chest. (Result: Letter to Victim) * Interrogate Beatriz Garcia about her letter. (Prerequisite: Letter to Victim found) * Investigate Couch. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Torn Photo, Luxury Bag) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Murder) * Analyze Photo of Murder. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears blue) * Examine Luxury Bag. (Result: Mask) * Analyze Mask. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a sunburn) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to God's Green Earth (2/6). (1 star) God's Green Earth (2/6) * Request Antonio Sánchez's help in finding the Pope. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Temple Interior. (Prerequisite: Talk to Antonio Sánchez; Clue: Rosary) * Examine Rosary. (Result: Mucus) * Analyze Mucus. (06:00:00) * Ask Francisco Javier González where the Pope is. (Prerequisite: Mucus analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Market Stall. (Prerequisite: Arrest Francisco; Clue: Pictures of Pope) * Examine Pictures of Pope. (Result: Customer Code) * Analyze Customer Code. (12:00:00) * Demand answers from Ceirios Bishop. (Prerequisite: Customer Code analyzed; Reward: ICA Badge) * Investigate Palace Room. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth; Clue: Poison Bottle) * Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Bottle Label) * Analyze Bottle Label. (12:00:00) * Question Kelly Gilmore about the Global Green syrup. (Prerequisite: Bottle Label analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * Ironically, this case is taken after the idiom "pain in the neck," which means "an annoyance." Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World Edition (Armand) Category:Europe (Armand)